


CoLu Week 2016

by MWolfe13



Series: Cobra and Lucy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Crossed over from FanFiction.net A Fanfiction Ship week dedicated to our resident Poison Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage.





	1. Day 1: Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this series is cross-posted from FF. I hope you enjoy!

Day 1: Eternity

Erik was sure the world hated him.

How could it not? It was always one thing or another.

He had been a slave, forced to build that cursed tower as a child. His only friend the snake he so desperately wanted to hear. Brain offering him his freedom had been a dream come true. He'd been a dark mage, sure, but he'd held no loyalty to the Magic Council or Fiore.

He'd become one of the six members of the dark guild, Oración Seis. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he still considered those years one of the best of his life. No laws or unyielding rules to bring him down. He could have any girl with the snap of his finger. They were unstoppable, nothing could beat them.

Then Fairy Tail had come, and destroyed that life.

Looking back now, Erik could say it had been for the best, and mean it. Back then, it had been every man for itself. They'd trusted each other not to fail, but that was about it. He had trusted no one, but Cubellios to have his back. The comradery he now had was missing back then, their only goal death and destruction.

He'd resented Fairy Tail for years, but the time he spent in jail had given him time to think. They should have been defeated, but their belief in each other had given them the strength to win. He'd started to want that belief, that feeling of being in a family. Losing Cubellios had fueled his rage for the interfering guild, but their key members had been lost, leaving no one for him to take his rage out on.

When they'd returned, he'd wasted no time in agreeing to reform Oración Seis. The Infinity Clock had been the perfect excuse to get his revenge on Fairy Tail. They'd taken the most important thing in his life, and he'd been determined to return the favor. He'd figured taking away their precious 'Light of Fairy Tail' would even the score. He'd sacrificed his eye for more power, his comrades doing the same.

Of course, they were defeated again. Really, he should have just realized how impossible it was for the guild to be taken down when one of its members was in danger, especially the blonde. Of course he hadn't been thinking about anything Fairy Tail related once Cubellios had returned to him. For those few moments he'd been happy, a state his friend had always been able to bring him to.

Being arrested again after finally finding her had brought pain to his heart, but he'd noticed her guild mark. Fairy Tail, the very guild he hated, was taking care of her. He'd worried, because he knew bad things were coming their way, but he could only trust them to keep her safe. The worry had intensified with the dragon attack, but she'd helped evacuate the citizens, being nowhere near the fight. His resentment towards Fairy Tail loosened after that, even when he'd been escorted back to jail for the third time.

Erik knew joining Jellal once he'd secured his comrade's release was the right thing to do. He too believed that they needed to atone for their past sins if they were ever going to move forward. Taking down dark guilds gave him a purpose in life. No longer did he have to kill, and cause havoc. He knew he couldn't fully face Cubellios if he didn't atone.

It wasn't until he'd had an actual conversation with the blonde that he realized he hadn't really been living.

He knew Jellal had a thing for the redhead, especially after they kept bumping into each other on missions. Of course, that meant her destructive team also tagged along. The Celestial Mage had mentioned it in an attempt to tease them, and he'd added to it. After that, they'd had a conversation that still left him awed at how forgiving she was. It was naïve, and he'd told her so, prompting their very first debate. He'd had so much fun that he'd looked forward to every time they would cross paths.

They'd gotten to know each other pretty well as time went by. He was never bored with her, and she was beautiful both inside and out. It came to a point where he would seek her out on his down time. It had been hit or miss until she'd gotten a communication lacrima. Meeting up after that was much easier with him no longer having to start sniffing her out once he got to her place.

Erik was no fool. He knew what his instincts were telling him even if he had no dragon parent. He'd claimed her as his mate without knowing it. His scent was always on her, even to the point Salamander had thought they'd slept together. He's learned from the idiotic Dragon Slayer that when he scent marked someone that hard, that person was definitely his chosen mate.

He'd had his doubts, but he'd decided to confess to Lucy anyways. The worst she could do was reject him, which had been a worry. To his surprise, she'd admitted to having feelings for him. She'd never said anything, because she hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship.

That was a year ago.

They'd had their ups and downs. The distance at times sucked, but as long as the redhead continued to help Jellal, he got to see Lucy frequently. He'd found the woman he wanted to spend eternity with.

The world hated him, because spending eternity with Lucy meant spending eternity with Fairy Tail.


	2. Day 2: Excuses

Erik really needed to stop making excuses.

Fairy Tail was full of idiots. They fought and partied all day unless they were out on missions. He loved his girlfriend, the resident Celestial Mage, but that did not mean he loved the rest of them. For his own peace of mind, Erik tended to avoid going to the guild. He didn't want to hurt Lucy's feelings though, and that was where the excuses came in.

First, he'd told her he'd come down with something. She'd been very sympathetic, pampering and taking care of him until he'd started to feel a little guilty. It was a feeling he was used to when it came to her, and it never sat well with him, so he'd made a speedy recovery.

Then, he'd told her Jellal needed his help with something. This had surprised her, because she'd had it on good authority that he and the redhead were locked in a room somewhere, but didn't argue with him. Since he hadn't told her how long he'd be gone, she'd been sure to make sure he was stocked on cleaning supplies to sip on. His mood was shit after that as the whole point of being in town was to be with her, and now he had to keep clear so she wouldn't find out he lied.

He should just be honest with her. She'd understand that being in the noisy guild would drive him insane. She understood Dragon Slayer magic, his magic. His Sound Magic made crowds and noise his own living hell. Sure, he knew how to block, but blocking a guild like Fairy Tail took a lot of concentration. Maybe, if he just explained it to her, she'd never ask him to go to the guild with her again.

What if she didn't? Fairy Tail was her family, and if you couldn't accept her family, then you couldn't accept her. What if she took this as a sign, and decided to dump him. He wasn't the most ideal man, but he knew he loved Lucy. He'd go insane if she dumped him.

Erik had been walking around Magnolia since he'd left, but he wasn't surprised to find himself back at Lucy's place. He must have followed her scent while he was thinking; it hadn't been the first time.

Taking it as a sign, he trudged up the steps to her door. He had a feeling honesty was going to get him in trouble.

One of the things he loved about Lucy was that he could not read her mind. Her thoughts were completely shut off to him. It was defense he found out was common with Celestial Mages, because he could not read Sorano's or Yukino's thought's either. He cherished not having to consciously control his magic when he was with her, but when she opened the door; he wished that wasn't the case.

He could tell just by looking at her that she knew. Her eyes had narrowed, and then her expression went blank. She moved aside to let him in, not saying a word. He waited until they were seated on her couch before saying, "I guess it's time to come clean."

She held up a hand before he could say anything else. "Imagine my surprise when Jellal walked into the guild earlier with Erza. Imagine my confusion when I was told that he hadn't asked you to do anything."

He winced, "Ah… Well-"

She didn't let him say anything. "I don't know what you were doing today, and even though I should probably ask, I'm not going to. What I care about is that you couldn't tell me the truth. We aren't joined at the hip, Erik. If you want to do something you don't need my permission or approval-"

"I can't go to the guild!" Erik practically had to shout to get her attention. She had really looked like she was barely getting started.

Her shoulders slumped, "What?"

He sighed, "Look, you know what my magic is like. I really can't stand being in the guild. It takes too much concentration trying to block everyone out."

Her eyes lit up with understanding, but then narrowed again in disbelief. "You couldn't have just told me this? Here I was thinking you didn't want to be with me in public, or something just as ridiculous."

He rolled his eyes, "Now that is ridiculous. Like I would ever be embarrassed to be out in public with the prettiest girl in Fiore."

She blushed, but said, "Flattery gets you nowhere. No more excuses Erik, just be honest."

He rubbed his neck, grinning, "Alright, from now on, no more lies.

She nodded, satisfied with his answer. She leaned in to give him a kiss, snuggling in when he pulled her into his lap. Things were getting good when she suddenly pulled back with a gasp.

"Were you even sick?"


	3. Day 3: Online

Erik couldn't stop laughing as Lucy switched form glaring at him to the box in front of her.

He'd told her not to do it. He'd told her ordering clothes online would only lead to disaster, but she hadn't listened to him.

He had no problem telling her I told you so.

The web page had showed Lucy a beautiful royal blue knit sweater. She'd fallen in love with it instantly. There was no physical store, so Lucy decided to order it without looking at the reviews.

The box in front of her did not house a royal blue knit sweater. Instead, there was a canary yellow monster of what could be called a sweater. She could already tell it was too big. The yellow was so ugly, calling it canary yellow was an insult to the color. It looked scratchy and so flimsy, she was sure it would break apart after one use.

This was unacceptable.

Erik was still laughing, holding his sides as if they pained him. Once he managed to calm down a little he said, "Maybe you should try it on."

The horrified look at the thought of having it anywhere near her set him off again. She glared at him. "This isn't funny Erik."

"Really? I think it's hilarious," Erik grinned at her. "It made my day."

Lucy sighed, "Of course it would. Any opportunity to tell me I told you so."

"Well…"

"Don't say it," She warned.

"I told you so."

And that was the story of how Erik ended up spending hours on the phone with the clothing company, making sure they understood that Lucy was not an extra-large and that shit yellow was definitely not royal blue.

They were issued a refund, and Lucy never went online shopping again.


	4. Day 4: Color

How did he end up in these situations?

The redhead and Jellal were finally tying the knot. He didn't think they'd ever do it, but they were. It was a long time coming, and Erik couldn't be happier for them.

If only it hadn't turned the bride, and his girlfriend into maniacs.

As the maid of honor, Lucy had been a force to be reckoned with when it came to wedding plans. Erza never had to worry about a thing with Lucy. The flowers weren't able to be the shade Erza wanted? One terrifying call later had Lucy assuring the distraught bride that the red she'd picked out would happen.

On the day of their engagement party, the baker had called, apologizing profusely because his equipment had broken down. The strawberry cake ordered for desert would not be ready in time for the party. Erza looked so sad that even he wanted to strangle the baker, but Lucy rose to the challenge. With the help of Virgo and Loke, her apartment had been turned into a strawberry minefield. One couldn't step into the kitchen without encountering the over powering smell of the strawberries currently being housed under their roof. Suffice to say, the redhead had her desert the way she wanted.

Any mishaps along the road had been taken care of quickly, and efficiently. It was easy to forget that his girlfriend had been raised to plan parties, and host hundreds of people.

Erik was likely never to forget that again.

He was also never going to volunteer to help for the rest of his life.

The day before the wedding was upon them, and everything had been going off without a hitch. The flowers were in, the food looked over. The rehearsal dinner would take place in a couple hours. It seemed like this circus was finally about to come to an end.

Then, Lucy had seen the bridesmaid's gifts.

He'd volunteered to help with anything she needed, because he could tell she was a little stressed with running around all over the place. He'd picked up the bridesmaid's gifts at her request, since she had another place to be at. It hadn't been that hard of an assignment. He'd picked them up, and brought them over to the apartment, where Lucy was just getting back.

She'd immediately opened up the box, wanting to inspect the order. When she'd gasped in horror, Erik had expected broken jewelry, but everything looked alright. Erza had decided to go with hair combs, silver with pink crystal flowers. They looked pretty nice to him. He said so to Lucy which earned him a pained look.

"They're pink," She said.

"So?"

She put her hands on her hips. "They are supposed to be red Erik, not pink."

Oh. Well he could see how that would be a problem. "You think she'll notice?"

Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "Of course she'll notice! We are talking about the woman who makes attention to detail her pastime. We need to take these back."

Erik sighed, "I'm pretty sure the guy has already closed up."

Lucy just shook her head. "That's too bad. We wouldn't be having this problem if he had gotten the order right."

Erik nodded, "True, but don't you have that appointment with the cake person in 15 minutes. She wanted to show you the cake for tomorrow right?"

Lucy cursed, surprising him. "That's right, and I can't reschedule. These need to get fixed…" She looked at him. "You need to do it."

Why had he opened his mouth? "It's just a color. It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

That hadn't been the right thing to say. "Red is the color Erza wants and the bride will gets what she wants. This needs to be taken care of. Can I count on you?"

When she put it like that and looked at him with her stressed brown eyes, who was he to refuse? He sighed, "Fine. I'll go deal with the merchant."

Now, an hour later, he was still arguing with the merchant. The man was refusing to do anything about it as it was already a couple hours before the party. He'd offered them a full refund, but Erik was sure Lucy would not be happy about it. Having little choice, Erik called Lucy on his lacrima.

Once he'd explained the situation he could see the change come over her. Gone was his sweet girlfriend, and in her place was the lady she was trained to be. She was at the store in the next thirty minutes, and had the merchant agreeing to give her the right color. It amazed him how the guy was not intimidated by Erik's hulking one eyed form, but cowered under Lucy's petite stature.

His girlfriend was crazy.

And he loved it.


	5. Day 5: Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the days are connected

Erik was determined to get answers, and he was going to get them now.

Lucy had been avoiding him all week. There was the mission she'd been on when he'd come to Magnolia, and then all the one day missions she'd been taking with the Fire Dragon Slayer. She knew he was in town, but had made no attempt to contact him. He'd briefly seen her at the guild hall, but some sort of communication happened between the duo which led to Natsu dragging her out on another mission.

Did he do something? Erik couldn't remember doing anything. The last time he'd seen his girlfriend, about a month ago, everything had been fine. There was no reason that he could think of that would lead Lucy to avoid him.

Mira had taken pity on him, and had informed him that Lucy had recently reported in. She was at her apartment, and her partner was not with her. Erik had wasted no time heading out, but now that he was in front of her building, doubt began to creep in.

What if the reason she had been avoiding him all week was because she no longer wanted to be with him? Lucy could be scary, but she wasn't mean. She never intentionally hurt anyone, least of all him. Maybe she'd realized she could do better. He was an ex criminal after all, still was in a couple other countries.

Erik had been dreading the day this would happen, but he'd secretly hoped he'd get to keep her. She was the light of his life, the reason he got up every day. He would have succumbed back into the darkness without her love to hold him steady.

Cursing his insecurities, Erik decided to get it over with. If she no longer wanted him… He'd deal with that when it actually happened.

She paled a little when she saw he was at her door, but let him in anyways. He ignored the seriousness of her face, but couldn't think of anything else either.

His poker face was never good when it came to Lucy. She winced, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

That did it.

"Explanation?" He said, voice rising with every word. "You're damn well right I want an explanation. I come down to see you only to have you avoid me. All week Lucy, all week you couldn't stand to be in my presence. I never took you for someone to prolong a break up."

She was shocked. That was clear as day. She said, "Break up? Who said I want to break up? I love you, Erik. I don't want to leave you."

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Then what other explanation can you give me? Did I do something wrong? Lucy, you have to tell me what's going on. I don't like secrets, especially when you're one of the few that can keep one from me."

Frustrated herself, Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Come on Dragon Slayer, can't you tell? All you have to do is concentrate."

Erik frowned at her choice of name, but something in her gaze made him focus on her. Though she appeared annoyed, he could detect a hint of fear in her gaze. Her heart was beating a little faster, too fast. What would she have to be afraid of?

Wait.

Focusing, Erik took a deep breath, taking in her scent. His eyes widened, shock freezing him in place.

He had his answers.


	6. Day 6: Raspberry

Erik just looked at Lucy in astonishment.

Her heart wasn't beating fast, at least not the speed he'd thought it was. There was a second heartbeat, a flutter, that he had thought was hers. Her scent had changed. It was no longer just strawberries he smelled, but a hint of some other fruit. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

Never in his life would Erik have thought this was what she was hiding.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. He'd been gone a month. She was at least that far along. Lucy had been doing missions, fighting missions.

Erik scowled at her. "Let me get this straight. You are carrying my child, and have been putting yourself in danger?"

Lucy frowned, "Really? That's the first thing you're going to say?"

He pulled her into his arms, careful not to be rough. "Don't get me wrong," He said. "I am overjoyed at the fact we are going to have a baby. What I have a problem with is that you have been putting yourself in unnecessary situations. You aren't that far along…"

He looked at her in question.

She sighed, "I'm only a few weeks along, Erik. You know I'm never in the frontlines. That's what Natsu is for."

He growled, "You and I both know you always end up getting dragged into the thick of it anyway."

She grinned, "That used to be the case, but now Loke and Virgo are adamant about keeping me as support."

Why was that damned lion supporting this? He'd think the Zodiac leader would be invested in keeping his master safe. "How has your magic not disappeared yet? Pregnant mages have a hard time using their magic."

She shrugged, "I'm a Celestial Wizard. That means I have a big magical container. With Loke and Virgo using their own magic I don't actually have to summon more than one spirit at a time. As long as I don't try casting any spells, I should be fine."

Erik shook his head. "No, we're not taking any chances. No more missions for you."

Her jaw dropped. "Erik, I don't need to stop missions for another couple months. Master is fully aware of the situation. He'll pull me when it's time. Plus, I need the money."

"I'll take care of it." Erik had stashes of jewels around Fiore. It would be more than enough to provide for both Lucy and their child. "We'll start looking for a house while we're at it too."

All she did was stare at him. He let her work out whatever it was in her head. He knew she wouldn't really argue with him over it. She knew how Dragon Slayers worked, and wouldn't be able to win. He'd been forced to pretend everything was alright when she constantly put herself in danger, but only because he knew her partner was another Dragon Slayer. It'd given him some jealous moments, but Natsu was interested in someone else, so that had soon passed. Now that they had a baby on the way…

She was going to have to be content this time.

Finally, she said, "Does that mean you're staying?"

Erik was surprised. Of course he was staying. How could she even think for a second that he wouldn't? He said, "There is no way in hell you're getting rid of me now."

She worried her lip. "What about Crime Sorcière?"

He frowned, "What about them?"

She moved out of his arms to head to the kitchen. He followed her. "You guys don't get many breaks, and my home base is Magnolia. This is where I want to raise our baby." She opened the fridge, and took out a plastic container. "It wasn't an issue when it was just us, but now that I'm pregnant…"

Understanding came to him. This was an issue. Crime Sorcière did not stay in one place for too long. Magnolia could be considered a home base, but it was no one they stayed at very long. They may not be wanted criminals in Fiore anymore, but that did not mean they did not have enemies. He and Jellal made more trips than the others, but they were never planned. Fairy Tail was Lucy's home, and he could never ask her to leave it.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He sighed, "I'll talk to Makarov. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have another Dragon Slayer in his ranks."

Lucy gasped, "Are you serious? You always said pigs would fly without wings before ever joining Fairy Tail."

He grimaced, "I'm sure there's some stupid idiot out there launching a pig from a poorly made machine somewhere in the world."

He shouldn't have been startled when Lucy threw her arms around him, she'd done it enough times for him to be used to it, but it did. She latched on to him, their lips meeting. He pulled her closer, reveling in the feel of her after a week of uncertainty. He was wrong. Magnolia wasn't home. Home was right here, with the beautiful blonde in his arms.

They pulled away, both taking the chance to catch their breath. Breathing deeply, Erik smelled the same scent that had clued him in on Lucy's pregnancy. It was stronger, almost overpowering.

He quickly zeroed in on the plastic container. The smell was definitely strongest there. Lucy looked in his direction, and flushed. "The cravings have already started. I thought it was too early, but Bisca told me that was how she found out she was pregnant with Asuka."

Erik couldn't believe he didn't know what he smelled. "What is it? I first smelled it intertwined with you."

She was surprised. "They're raspberries. I've been craving them with everything. Does that mean the baby's scent will be raspberries?"

Erik nodded, "From my experience, yes. Once a scent is entangled with the mother's that's usually the baby's smell." He grinned at her. "At least we know we're having a girl."

"How does smelling like fruit equal our baby being a girl," Lucy wondered.

"No son of mine is going to smell like a berry."


	7. Day 7: Energy

Erik raced through the guild doors, heading straight for the infirmary.

He was going to kill his soon to be wife.

He'd gotten the call from a grim looking Laxus. Apparently, Lucy had taken a job specifically requesting a Celestial Mage. Going on jobs had been a bone of contention between them. They didn't need the money, but Lucy loved being a guild mage and that involved taking requests. He'd warned her that when her magic starting going haywire, she was to stop.

Did she listen to him?

Hell no, of course not. Apparently, her energy had been running low faster than normal for a good week now. Her excuse for this mission had been on the grounds of there would be no fighting involved. Loke and Virgo would summon themselves if she was in danger, so Master had let her go.

So what happened?

The job had been simple, and completed within a couple hours. It was the way home that she'd run into problems. She'd taken a shortcut to the train station, and that had led to her being attacked by a bunch of idiotic dark mages. She'd tried summoning a third spirit to help out Loke and Virgo only to have her magic disappear for no apparent reason.

Her spirits had taken care of the idiots, but couldn't wake Lucy up. They'd rushed her back to Magnolia using the maid, so that Wendy could make sure nothing was wrong. Laxus had immediately called him, and now here he was, desperate to make sure his family was okay.

Opening the infirmary door, Lucy looked at him with a guilty expression.

Wendy was quick to speak as he sat next to Lucy on the bed. "Everything's fine. She just ran out of energy while trying to summon. We expected this to happen eventually, so now that it has, Master will put her on leave."

He growled, "She should have been put on leave a week ago, no, as soon as she found out she was pregnant."

Laxus, who had been standing by a wall, nodded in agreement. Since the GMG, he'd nominated himself to be Lucy's older brother. It wasn't as surprise considering she was clearly one of Master's favorites. Erik was glad he had the other dragon slayer's support on this. He may not be a part of Crime Sorcière anymore, but he still helped when Jellal asked. It gave him some comfort that the other dragon slayers looked out for her while he was away. Now, he knew he could count on Laxus to keep her here as well.

Despite the glares she was getting from both men, Lucy said, "I was fine until now Erik. We knew this would happen at some point. I just didn't expect it to come in the form of a fight."

He was quick to jump on that. "That's exactly my point. You didn't expect a fight when you should have. You never know what can happen on a job request. Why were you even trying to summon a spirit? I thought the whole point of the lion and the maid coming on their own was so you wouldn't have to use any magic."

Laxus replied for her. "She was trying to summon Horologium."

Lucy was pouting now. He would have laughed if thoughts of what could have happened to her hadn't been plaguing his mind for a good hour. "You couldn't even summon a silver spirit? Did your magical container just decide it wasn't going to work?"

She flopped back down on the bed. "I was warned this might happen. Celestial Mage pregnancies are different than normal mage pregnancies. Just connecting to the Celestial Spirit World takes a lot of magic. Once you get far enough along, summoning becomes impossible."

Wendy frowned, "We were prepared for this, just not this early. Loke said it was most likely that the baby is going to be a Celestial Mage."

Erik was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Wendy looked at him like he should know, but then she blushed. "Oh that's right. I forget you and Laxus were not raised by dragons. No wonder he was confused earlier during Loke's explanation." She explained, "Dragon Slayer babies develop differently than normal mage children in the womb. They need the element they are going to take after during pregnancy. We were trying to figure out how that would work with you being the Poison Dragon Slayer, but it seems we don't need to worry about it. Lucy's energy has been low all along, we just didn't know it."

Everything made sense now. "Our daughter's going to be a Celestial Mage, so she's using Lucy's magical energy to get what she needs, magic wise."

Wendy nodded, beaming like a proud teacher. "Yes, that's exactly it. Lucy would still be able to use magic for at least a few more months if the baby took after you."

Laxus said, "When did you find out you were having a girl?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We don't know that for sure. Erik just thinks so, because of the baby's scent."

Laxus and Wendy both took deep breaths, and then nodded. Laxus said, "Raspberries is a girly scent. I think he's right on this one, Blondie."

She frowned at the familiar nickname. "You're blonde too."

Before they could get into a nickname war that eventually happened whenever Laxus called her Blondie, Wendy ushered Laxus out. Once they were alone, Erik pulled Lucy into his arms. Taking in the two scents, he finally found himself calming down.

"You'll never scare me like that again," he mumbled.

She snuggled into his arms. "I'm officially off the job roster, I promise."

It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Now that he was taking stock, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She must have been more drained than she let on. The magic thing concerned him, but if Wendy was sure everything was alright, then he would just have to trust her.

He'd be here now though, just in case. There was no reason why Jellal would need him now that Lucy was almost at the halfway point. If any of them objected, he'd just have Erza talk to them. They were all scared of her, and Lucy was like her sister.

Running his hand over Lucy's stomach, Erik finally allowed himself to fully relax. He quickly fell asleep, the adrenaline that had been pumping through him since Laxus' call wearing off.

Heavily asleep, neither of them woke up when Virgo came through her gate. She tucked a blanket around them, and left the package she'd brought on the table. Leaving just as silently, Virgo left them to their sleep.


	8. Bonus Day: Aurora

They were in the woods when it happened.

Lucy, Erik, Laxus and Wendy had been coming back from a job. Lucy hadn't participated, but with Erik specifically requested, he hadn't felt comfortable leaving her so close to her due date. She'd tagged along, and had waited at the hotel.

They'd run into a problem coming home. The train was down, and wouldn't be fixed for a couple days. Lucy hadn't felt like waiting to go home, so she'd suggested walking through the woods until the next train station. Erik was hesitant, but Wendy had reassured him that walking would be good for the baby.

It had gotten dark, dusk coming and going. Lucy's back had been aching the whole journey, causing them to pause frequently. Wendy had been looking worried for the past hour which put Erik on edge.

Suddenly, Lucy yelped and sagged against him. She was in his arms immediately, his eyes zeroing on Wendy. "What's happening?"

Wendy rushed over, Laxus not far behind. She said, "I was afraid of this. Lucy's been getting Braxton Hicks all month. It's a month early, but I think she's going into labor."

He'd been aware of the false labor pains, but the pink dragon lady had told him it was just the body's way of preparing Lucy for labor. No one had told him it could also mean his girl going into labor a month early. He looked down at Lucy. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "It's passing now. You know how I am with pain. I think this is another false one."

Wendy looked unsure. "I don't know Lucy. You've had back pain all day."

"I've also been walking," She said. "It's gone now. I'm alright to continue."

Erik shook his head. "Maybe we should stay put. If this isn't false labor…"

Lucy glared at him, the back pain making it hard for her to understand his hesitation. "Even if I am in labor, I will not be having our baby in a Forest."

Laxus stepped in. "Here, we'll compromise. Erik, you carry her. That way, her back pain will be easier to manage."

They both nodded, Erik cradling her in his arms. Lucy was silently grateful for the reprieve; her back had been hurting all day. She was really fat, but Erik didn't complain. For some odd reason he liked seeing her pregnant. He'd once made a joke about keeping her pregnant.

Well, Lucy was taking it as a joke.

They made it another five minutes before pain racked through Lucy again, so surprised by it she couldn't help but cry out. It didn't surprise Wendy, but it startled the other two Dragon Slayers.

With a determined expression on his face, Erik sat on the ground. He said, "That's it. We're not moving until Wendy checks you out."

Lucy nodded, no longer able to fully say they were false labor pains. These felt different, more intense than the ones she'd been having the past month.

Wendy positioned Lucy on the ground, having commandeered Laxus' coat for her to lie on. When she opened Lucy's legs, Laxus quickly turned the other way. Blushing, he said, "Please tell me Blondie is not going to give birth on my coat."

Wendy said, "Your coat is the softest thing here. You don't want Lucy more uncomfortable than she has to be, right?"

He grimaced, "The things I do for sisters."

Lucy winced as more pain came. "I love you too, my little thunderbolt."

Laxus seethed at the nickname. He absolutely hated that one. "On second thought, I think I love my coat more than Blondie. Think of the trauma once this is over. It'll never be the same again."

Cobra, too anxious to even listen to their childish comebacks, focused on Wendy. "What's the verdict?"

Wendy stood back up. "She's dilating, and her water's broken. She's definitely in active labor."

Both male Dragon Slayers paled. Lucy groaned, "How far is the next town? We need to get there."

Wendy's voice was apologetic. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you're too far along to be moved now. It's safer if you stay put."

Lucy shook her head, "No, I am not having my baby in the woods. We don't even have supplies, and it's dark."

Golden light filled the area. When it disappeared, Virgo was standing there holding a small box. She said, "Hime, I have brought the necessary supplies. In my experience, it is always wise to trust the healer. Punishment?"

Lucy sighed, defeated. "No, Virgo, but thank you."

Virgo nodded, disappearing as she'd come. Laxus lifted his hands, lightning filled his hands. He said, "This is the best we can do for light."

Wendy nodded, "It will have to do. Make sure to keep it directed at me."

He stared at her. "You mean I have to…"

She looked up from checking Lucy again. "Didn't Master say you've helped deliver animals before? Unless their eggs, the process is really similar."

He shook his head, resolve filling his features. "We will never speak of this. If anyone asks, I provided the light from a good distance away."

*******************************************************************************CLH***************************************************************

A few hours later, Erik was filling a little useless. No, make that completely useless. Laxus was providing light, Wendy was their doctor, Loke had come out after the first hour to let Lucy hold his hand as Erik couldn't with her leaning back against him, and Lucy was trying to give birth to their daughter. What was he doing?

He was back support.

Wendy had told him it was a very important job, but he still felt useless. The love of his life was struggling to bring their child into the world while he made sure she stayed positioned the right way. He couldn't even give Lucy any reassurances as she'd yelled at him the first time he'd told her just to breathe through it. Erik figured it was better to keep his mouth shut after that.

Wendy sat back, causing him to open his mouth. "What's going on?"

She let out a frustrated breath. "The baby stopped. She was progressing nicely, and I was just about to tell Lucy to push, but she suddenly stopped."

Lucy didn't say anything, too busy panting. Loke voiced her thoughts. "What does that mean? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, I don't sense anything wrong. It's just… stalled births can be harmful to the mother's."

Erik said, "Is there any way we can get the baby moving again?"

Wendy thought about it. "Well, Lucy can just start pushing. The baby is close enough, but there's the risk of Lucy bleeding a lot more than she should be. I guess I can heal as she pushes…. Wait, the baby's moving again."

Lucy let out a pained groan as another contraction hit. "Oh Mavis, this is a big one." Loke let out a pained yelp. "I'm sorry, Loke."

He was quick to reassure her. "No worries, Princess, this is nothing."

Erik held her tighter, the urge to make things better almost consuming him. He looked up, desperate for a way to help her. His eyes shot up as colorful lights flickered over the sky. They were in the wrong area for it, but somehow the Aurora was happening.

He kissed the top of Lucy's head. "Look up."

She cast her gaze upwards at his command, a soft gasp coming out of her. "How? We are nowhere near the area where they normally happen."

Erik shook his head. "I have no clue." Her body seized up, the contractions hitting harder, and faster. Wendy signaled him, letting him know she needed to push. "Baby, I want you to look at those lights, alright? Just concentrate on them, and push."

He needn't have said anything though. Lucy was already concentrating on the sky, her gaze fixed on the stars illuminated by the lights. Loke's gaze was also fixed, as if entranced. With a scream, Lucy pushed one last time, her body sagging in exhaustion.

The lights disappeared a moment later.

After another moment, a cry could be heard. It was magnificent, sounding strong and healthy. Erik had never heard anything so beautiful. Lucy heartbeat was also strong, if a little fast. Knowing his two girls were okay brought relief to Erik, having been tense since the walk in the woods started.

Wendy cleaned the baby up, pleased. She examined her in the process, making sure everything was alright. She said, "Congratulations guys, you have a beautiful healthy…" She trailed off.

Erik frowned, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Wendy's voice was astonished. "You have a boy."

Laxus leaned in. "No way." Once he confirmed, Laxus looked up with a grin. "Oh yeah, he's a boy alright."

Wendy passed the baby to Lucy, who immediately cuddled him close. Erik took a deep breath thinking the baby's scent had changed, but no, the raspberry scent was still strong."

Lucy grinned up at them. "And you all were so sure he couldn't be a boy." She sounded smug.

Loke cooed at the baby, already a spitting image of his mother. "To be fair, you're probably the first Heartfilia to have a boy in centuries. A Prince and not a Princess, the King will be shocked if he doesn't already know." Loke thought about the lights that shouldn't have been there, the lights that had him and Lucy entranced. "Aries is going to go nuts. She loves babies."

Lucy handed their son to Erik, who took him hesitantly. He could count on one hand how many times he'd held a newborn. Actually, he didn't have to count. The number was zero. His son looked so tiny, and fragile.

He leaned in and nuzzled his son's cheek, fierce protectiveness surging through him. No one was ever going to harm him, not while Erik was still alive. His son would not grow up the way he and Lucy did. He would know he was loved, and would be safe from the evil of the world.

He started whimpering, and Erik immediately handed him back to Lucy. She unbuttoned her blouse, bring him to her chest. Erik resumed his position at Lucy's back, his arms around her.

Laxus, having seen enough to traumatize him for life, was not fazed by Lucy breastfeeding for the first time. He said, "What are you going to name him?"

Lucy looked at Erik, and he nodded. She said, "Aiden, his name is Aiden."

Erik blocked out the rest of the conversation, his gazed fixed on his son. Who knew he would have a hand in creating something so perfect? Erik didn't know what he'd done to deserve his family, but he was never going to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this ship week!


End file.
